Vacation
by 01shane01
Summary: Santana/Britt on vacation...


**Prompt:** Brittana - Sleepy sex, vacation, hotel room where it starts out innocent and then it ends up getting down and dirty. Maybe throw in some dub con.

**AN:** Prompted by a friend of mine. Hope you all enjoy. First attempt at second person so let me know if its shit or not. It's a pretty short one cos I'm not all that confident at writing Brittana.

Review.

**xox**

You wake up and look around you. Your surroundings are unfamiliar but you don't care. You don't care because you feel her next to you and know that no matter what, if you're with her then nothing can go wrong.

Her long blonde hair has fallen across her face as she tossed and turned during the night. The sun is shining in through the window that you forgot to close the night before, making her face light up and look even more beautiful than she does usually.

You laugh softly to yourself because of the sap that Brittany has turned you in to.

She is led on her stomach, exhausted from a long night of passionate love making. It was sweet, tender and amazing. But you need something. You need it rough and you have a burning desire that won't give up until you have got what you need.

You move so that you are straddling her ass. Your hands trail lightly up her back and then they support your weight either side of her head as you lean down and flick her earlobe with your tongue. She doesn't respond so you take it in to your mouth and nip it gently.

She sucks in a sharp intake of breath before allowing her eyes to flutter open.

"Again San?" she laughs and you smirk, kissing down her neck. You nip sometimes and know that she is going to be marked from this. You don't care though. You want people to know that she is yours.

You say nothing to answer her; you simply continue your task. She is half asleep and you are well aware of that because of her moans. You reach between her legs and run your fingers through her folds, surprised that they are already wet.

"Were you having a good dream or something baby?" you whisper in her ear, watching as she shivers.

"No, you just do things to me." She admits and your smirk gets bigger. Your fingers brush over her clit and she whimpers; her forehead creasing and her lip captured between her teeth. You wish that you could take a picture of this moment.

"Like what?" you push, teasing her entrance with two of your fingers. Her hand is gripping the pillows beside her head in anticipation.

"You make me feel like my whole body is on fire with your touch." You tease her some more because you know she is close to begging you for it. That's what you need. You don't want to have to read her body language; you want her to tell you. You need her to tell you.

You need to take her.

"Please." You hear her moan but you ignore it.

You move your hand on top of hers as you lower your body onto her. You join your fingers, enjoying her soft skin against every inch of you.

You bite the skin on her shoulder as you slide two fingers into her easily. She gasps at the intrusion but she soon smiles as your pace quickens. She knows you. She knows what you are doing and you love her more because of that.

You fuck her relentlessly. Why would you stop when she is making noises like that? You wonder for a moment how you got so lucky to have a woman like this.

"San!" she cries and you want to come right there. You don't though. Instead, you bite, nip, suck any part of her bare skin that you can. You want everyone to see the marks you leave when she wears her bikini later – if you even make it out of your hotel room.

You take your fingers out of her and quickly replace them with three. You know it is probably too much, that you are stretching her too far, but you know she would say something. She doesn't so you just keep pumping away.

Your arm starts to burn but you don't care. She is starting to come undone and you don't want to be fussing over an aching arm so you just put it to the back of your mind and ignore it.

She buries her head into her pillow to try and quiet her cries but you grab her hair and lift her head. "I want to hear you." You tell her.

She's breathing hard. Her walls are starting to clench around your fingers and you know its coming. You can't wait. You always love it when she comes.

She cries out one last time as her body goes rigid, arching into the bed. Your fingers are covered in her juices as you pull out of her. She is limp and you are pretty proud of yourself.

You fall beside her, knowing that you will get your turn soon. She always repays you, and you always love it. You will let her take control later because you can't deny her anything. You love her and she has your heart and soul.

As you look in to her sleepy eyes and hold her in a tight embrace, you know that she is your rock. You know that any struggles you have been through, either alone or together, she has been the constant throughout it all and she always would be.

"I love you San." She tells you. You kiss her nose, loving how she blushes whenever you do it. Ever since high school she blushed. On your wedding day, she blushed. And now, on your honeymoon, she still blushes at such a simple gesture.

"I love you too babe." You run your fingers through her hair as she recovers.

Soon, you feel her wriggling out of your embrace. You don't want to let her go yet but your need for release is stronger than your need to hold her. She giggles playfully, looking into your eyes as she moves down your body.

You feel her warm breath tickling your skin and you close your eyes and wait. Her breath washes over your most private area and you gasp. You know that she won't tease you for long, she never does.

Sometimes you wish she would push you just that little bit further, but it isn't an issue that is worth bringing up. Not yet anyway. Sex is only a small part of your relationship with the blonde so it can wait.

"You smell great." She moans and you know that you are going to have to wear her out again. She finally licks up your pussy and the vibrations from her moan shoots through your body. "You taste even better." She smirks.

You moan, trying to make her hurry up. She flicks your clit in response and you know that she is going to take her sweet time about this. She licks you again. She is savouring your taste and you know that you haven't ever seen anything as sexy. Her eyes are closed as she works on you, like she's trying to memorise you.

You run your fingers through her hair gently. You aren't trying to make her do anything, you just want more contact.

After what feels like forever, she opens her eyes and makes eye contact with you as her tongue makes its way towards your clit. She sucks it into her mouth and starts flicking it. You throw your head back, moaning and gasping because it feels so good.

You move your hips, trying to get more of that delicious contact but she takes her mouth away for a moment. You go to cry out but she is back on you before you get a chance. Her tongue is in you now, thrusting as deep as she can manage.

You practically fuck her face, trying to get your release quicker but revel in the feeling at the same time. Her fingers move to play with your clit and you're gone.

Your body shakes as the familiar ache pulls at your abdomen before you explode with a cry of her name. you keep going. She's pushing you for more. She's going to get it because her fingers are replacing her tongue.

You moan pathetically because your first orgasm is still humming through your muscles. You have two of her long fingers inside you and you can't take it.

She curls them, finding your spot inside of you and you come again.

You reach down and pull her up to your lips, kissing her as hard as you can manage. You aren't going to stay conscious for long and if you do, you won't be able to wear her out like you wanted. She beat you to it.

She kisses your forehead in understanding, knowing the look that is in your eyes. She has seen it many times since high school. You wrap your arms around her and she snuggles in to you. Your breathing evens out as you fall to the edge of being asleep and being awake.

You have a smile on your face and your wife in your arms.

Perfection is this moment.

**xox**

**AN: **Pretty short. I find it hard to write for Brit so I'm not very confident at writing Brittana :/ Gave it a go though.


End file.
